Xephos (Character)
Protection The page was vandaled, PROTECT NAO! 'X'ephos generally has the personality of his puppeteer, Lewis Brindley, and has the outward appearance of Commander William T. Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. The series is filmed from his point of view (until they started changing POV), save for the cutscenes, which means he appears on camera only rarely. The most regular reminders of his appearance are on his inventory screen and when he is referred to by other characters as "the Spaceman." Xephos is often the voice of reason and caution to Honeydew's lunacy and boldness, and is the de facto leader of the duo. Even though he comes off as the brains behind the adventure, he is easily startled and scared. Meticulous, though a bit impatient, he is not above letting something explode rather than be functionally solved. At the beginning of the series Lewis professed to being a Minecraft newb, and Xephos was correspondingly clueless. He appears to have been a quick learner, however, and often his logical and clever nature proves more valuable than Honeydew's greater experience. He even went as far as being a redstone genius in IndustrialCraft whereas Honeydew tries to avoid redstone-related situations due to his lack of knowledge over redstone. The only redstone-related blocks he isn't good at using are note blocks. Throughout the series, Xephos has felt the icy sting of death the least, due to his cautious nature. Lewis takes extra precautions against death, since trekking back from the spawn point makes for rather uninteresting footage. Due to his fear of death, he tends to be very specific in his weapon choice. He likes using bows for their range; therefore, he has some experience using range weapons. His skill with the Diamond sword is also excellent. But when Xephos sees or hears a person, more specifically a friend or partner, in danger, he isn't afraid to charge into combat without planning ahead or surveying the battlefield. Despite his generally good survival rate, he is especially nervous when carrying items of value, like the Golden Record, as he seems to experience misfortune when carrying them. Lewis does not like to take risks and does not like to jump 3 or more blocks down except when absolutely necessary, however Simon does not mind and sometimes jumps off of big cliffs. He is a bit of a slob or hoarder, as he tends to keep trivial or useless items like dirt or nearly broken armour in his inventory in a disorganized fashion. His weapon of choice is the sword, while Honeydew prefers TNT. This would make him a more effective tank, but due to his cautious nature he dislikes going first into dangerous situations. Xephos' status as narrator seems to have given him special powers which allow him to advance the story. When Honeydew dies and respawns, Xephos can use the powers of the USS Enterprise to transport Honeydew to him, rather than waiting for him to return by foot. He also can spawn items out of thin air, as illustrated in the magic spell "/give Honeydew 46 1", which gives Honeydew one block of TNT and in The Return Custom Map to blow up Burgmund, he spawns a whole stack of levers. He seems to mix up his spells frequently, especially under stress, and on several occasions gives Honeydew half a door, the magic word for which is 64. It is also hinted in episode 39 of Shadow of Israphel that Xephos cannot read, despite reading for most of the series. It was discovered in "Yogbox 1.0 Part 1" that he was the adopted son of Akash and Titli Gual, and therefore the adopted brother of Suman Gual. Quotes *''Exterminate Black People'' No one cares about the Yogscast Skins Foreskin Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Skylords Category:Shiplords Category:Champions of Minecraftia